


啃咬癖需要治疗

by Lost_Star46610



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Star46610/pseuds/Lost_Star46610
Summary: 【如果这是噩梦】的H番外……
Relationships: Zack Fair & Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	啃咬癖需要治疗

和扎克斯的每一次亲密行为，到底算是舒服还是不舒服呢？  
蒂法也不确定，毕竟也无从比较。  
但每一次结束以后，身体都像被卡车碾过一样——这应该不是正常的反应吧？

“啊……等一下……唔…！好痛……”

被十指纠缠压在床上的手挣扎着，然后后方的男人似乎不满她的扭动，张嘴狠狠咬上她的颈侧——

“够…够了……你、你是狗吗！”

终于，蒂法受不了地推开他。

扎克斯被打断，才像如梦初醒般，微微喘着低头看她——  
只见女人满脸通红，一头黑发披散在床上，泪眼盈盈、气喘吁吁，双腿大张被他压在身下……从脖颈到大腿是东一块红印、西一块牙痕，胸口尤其惨不忍睹——一副被狠狠凌虐过的样子。

“对……对不起……很痛吗？”

“以后……以后不准再咬我了！我已经没几件高领上衣替换了！” 像以前那样的运动内衣款式更是不可能穿的。  
好不容易退散的瘀痕，没多久又添上新的，她好长一段时间都全身包得紧紧的。  
马琳睁着大眼问她不热吗？丹泽尔无言地瞪了扎克斯一眼。人生经历丰富的熟客们不断咳嗽，嗯，不可说，不可说。

蒂法想到顾客们戏谑的表情，更加感到恼怒和难为情……

“不！在这些痕迹消失以前，一个星期后才准碰我！”

晴天霹雳。扎克斯受到沉重打击。

\---------------------

“你说，我真的过份了吗？”  
“跟我说这些干嘛？还有，现在是上班时间。”  
“你这人怎么这么多年了还是这么无趣啊？” 扎克斯做完一个深蹲后，站起来回过头：“曾。”

黑西装、黑长发的男人抬起头来，脸上是一贯严肃冰冷、微微皱着眉的表情。

话说会和曾、塔克斯，或者神罗的人再次相遇并不令他意外。毕竟他主要一直在神罗势力范围内的边缘城活动着，他偶尔会帮W.R.O出任务，而W.R.O的领导甚至成员都和神罗有着极大的关系。

某次任务和塔克斯再次碰面，那红发和光头显然对于他还活着的事并不感到意外，深入聊开才知道当初塔克斯连自己的『尸体』都不放过，差点就要痛揍两人一顿泄愤，还是雷诺好说歹说地解释他们是来赔罪的——让扎克斯回神罗一趟，请专业医疗团队取出他身体内的晶片，不再受神罗的监视和操控。

扎克斯几经挣扎，当中还有蒂法对他的鼓励，她说若他能与过去和解，对他的噩梦也许有帮助。  
——其实帮不帮助什么的他不是很介意，毕竟两人睡在一起之后他做噩梦的次数屈指可数，他差不多每一晚都将体力用在『更重要的事情』上，消耗完后就睡死了，一夜无梦到天明。

但不知情就算了，一旦知道身体内某处残留着神罗的晶片，就有种还是没办法切断过去的别扭……最后，还是在蒂法陪同之下来到新·神罗大厦。  
新·神罗大厦还在重建中，自然不比旧址奢华高科技，但风格更加冰冷极简，少了过去某些张扬的气息，恐怕也反映着新老板的风格。

然后，他看到了曾。

两人一开始见面还有点尴尬，慢慢聊起以前的往事就相处自然了。  
协助他移除晶片是曾的指示，经过一系列精密的检测后，曾还亲自监督整个手术过程——这还是蒂法之后告诉他的。

要不是当初塔克斯搞鬼，就没有现在这些破事……但追究起来，也是晶片让他们追踪到他并让他活过来，所以这种鸡生蛋、蛋生鸡的问题扎克斯还是不愿意探究了。

对于曾……当初他只是觉得这人闷了点，但印象并不坏，不然就不会托付他照顾艾莉丝了。

成功移除晶片后，扎克斯莫名觉得轻松释怀，对于神罗也没那么纠结了。

他越来越不排斥接受神罗的编外任务（毕竟金主爸爸开起价来从来不手软的），一来二去的，他便很常往神罗跑了，也跟曾重新熟起来……不，应该说更加熟络了——毕竟他以前并不会跟他讨论男女情事。

……但就算他愿意谈，曾也未必愿意听啊？！  
他有办法对神罗相关的事件打下七七四十九页的报告，但这些关起房门来的私事，是要他怎么评论？  
——幸好，他有在这方面拿手的同事……

“哈哈哈哈哈我的妈啊！我是不明白为什么有人在床上会有啃咬癖啦？你是狗吗哈哈哈哈！”  
雷诺毫不掩饰地在沙发上打滚。

扎克斯有些挫败地搔搔头：“她也是这么问的……”  
结果换来雷诺更加肆无忌惮的狂笑。

“雷诺，笑得太夸张了。” 曾适时提醒道。  
“哎哟我的天……好好，我不笑了。” 雷诺擦着眼角的泪，抱着肚子强行压抑笑意：“性癖这种东西我不好说啦，但对待女性就是要温柔啊，就算不温柔但技术好的话，女人也是很受用的……对不对，鲁德？”  
突然被点名的光头男推了推墨镜：“这……我一直都很温柔的……” 脸上忍不住泛起红晕。

“可能是我技术不好吧……我没有太多比较的对象啊……” 扎克斯挫败地低下头。  
“哎，床上功夫这种事是可以训练的嘛……” 雷诺摆摆手，凑到扎克斯耳边：“难道你就没有%#……%@￥%￥&……？”  
“呃，我都@&#￥&×………”  
“你也太猛了吧？要不是洛克哈特身体素质高，一般女人可受不了……我跟你说，如果是我的话，就#$!#$$^%……”

一连串儿童不宜的对话响起，曾敲打报告的速度越来越慢，额头缓缓出现青筋；鲁德则是脸越来越红，咳嗽不已。

“如果她还是不愿意的话，怎么办？“ 扎克斯眨着大眼，一脸虚心受教的模样。  
“洛克哈特确实不好对付啊……”雷诺沉吟着，突然瞄到闪过的人影：“啊！老板！”

叫路法斯干嘛——！？  
曾和鲁德在内心大叫。

当然他们的脑电波雷诺完全接收不到，塔克斯里面他年纪最轻，却是最胆大的，他靠着路法斯的肩，和扎克斯在旁唧唧呱呱、窸窸窣窣一阵交流……

然后路法斯捏着下巴，声音毫无感情地道：“项圈？”

“…………”

空气凝固了一阵后，雷诺：“老板，不是每个人可以接受SM的 。”

\-------------------------

对于『性爱』这回事，蒂法是陌生且不擅长的。  
她第一个接触的对象就是扎克斯，她就像是一块干燥柔软的海绵，扎克斯给予什么她都无条件吸收与配合。

然而每一次、每一次，都像是野兽交合一样粗暴激烈……  
蒂法无法抑制地面红耳赤，她伸手摸着颈侧，如今正被高领无袖毛衣盖着，那里躺着好几枚深红的牙印。

扎克斯……从外表完全看不出来，在床上会变身啊？不，从以前开始，蒂法都觉得那男人像某种犬类生物，只是白天的时候比较乖巧驯良，一到晚上就妖化了……

从第一次开始，这男人在床上就不曾手下留情。动作大，力气重，做到激烈的时候还会下嘴又啃又咬的……

要不是越来越超过，她也不会忍不住提出抗议。  
她是想藉由这短暂的歇息，思考一下这段亲密行为的；然而，还没等她搞清楚『性爱』这件事，男人先提出『分房』的建议——

“咦……？” 蒂法停止了擦着酒杯的动作，表情僵硬。  
“那个……我好好反省过了，这段时间……似乎有点太过份了。” 扎克斯有些尴尬地摸了摸后颈，“放心吧，我这个星期不会再乱来了……”

“可……可是……” 蒂法把玩着手中的杯子，似乎有些不知所措：“只要……只要不做的话……”  
“那个……我没有信心啦……” 为了缓解自己的尴尬，他扬起了声音：“没关系的，只是一个星期而已！妳刚好也能好好休息啦！”

当晚，蒂法平躺在床上，睁着大眼瞪着天花板。

她侧头望向床的另一边……这张床，一直都这么大吗？  
她从小到大都是自己一个人睡的，不应该只是短短三个月有人共眠之后就不习惯了呀？

她狠狠地翻过棉被，将自己密密实实捆住——清醒一点，快点睡着吧！

而扎克斯在另一边也不好受。  
『分房睡』是他综合了鲁德的『稍微给彼此一点空间』，以及雷诺的『放置play一阵对方就会忍不住来找你』的决定……  
然而，他已习惯抱着柔软馨香的女体入眠，这一下真觉得床铺空荡不已，浑身不是滋味……

当晚两人都翻来覆去，辗转难眠。

而在度过难熬的三晚之后，扎克斯被临时调去了五台执行任务——只来得及打了一通电话通知她。另一边似乎状况有些紧急，蒂法甚至没机会多说什么就被匆匆挂掉了。

当初提出『一个星期』的人是自己，但她没有想到实际是这样的状况……

“什么啊？是放置play吗？最讨厌这种的……” 尤菲托着脸颊，一脸嫌弃的表情。  
“放、放置……什么？” 蒂法有点跟不上十代的语言。  
“耍心机什么的最讨厌了，他回来之后蒂法也不要让他得逞，就让他继续憋着吧！”  
“呃……这……扎克斯也不是故意的，是真的有工作……”

“扎克斯……原来这么粗暴吗？” 艾莉丝悠悠地道，表情有点复杂。

三姐妹在第七天堂团聚。  
扎克斯接受了男子团体的咨询，蒂法也被姐妹们按着头逼问——谁叫她的掩饰过于此地无银？

“可能是神罗当初的实验让他半兽化了吧，『驯化』的魔石应该可以解决。” 尤菲的反应倒是相当天兵，她说着转向艾莉丝：“克劳德……也会兽化吗？”

艾莉丝噌地一下脸红了：“这……他……他还挺温柔的。”  
“一个晚上几次？”  
“最多……三次吧？” 艾莉丝悄悄伸出三根手指。  
然后两道晶亮的眼光扫向她，让蒂法无处可逃……  
“快说！”  
蒂法脸颊快要烧起来了，声如细蚊：“五……五次的话……算不算多？”  
“…………”  
尤菲：“这恐怕要最高级别的『驯化魔石』了啊。”  
“啊啊啊！不要说了！”

“做这么多次……会受伤的吧？” 艾莉丝露出担忧的神情。  
为了不让好友担心，蒂法连忙安抚她：“没事的，只是一些瘀青痕迹，过几天就会好了……”  
“我是说……” 艾莉丝伸出一根手指，往她下面指了指：“这里。”  
蒂法的脸更红了！这……这两人怎么在讨论这个话题上这么大胆！？

“还……还好啦……我……还可以……” 她的头已经抬不起来，支支吾吾地：“并…并没有受伤。”  
“天赋异禀啊……“  
“真是天赋异禀……”  
“妳们在说什么啦！” 在两女意味深长的眼神下，蒂法羞耻地大叫：“但是……但是……现在没问题了，扎克斯已经在反省……而且他也有工作要忙……”

越来越低靡的语气和失落的表情，都教艾莉丝看在眼里。她静默了阵，然后趁尤菲被电视内容吸引而自顾自大叫时，悄悄地接近——

“呐……蒂法，其实呢……”

“咦……？”

\----------------------

“唉——”

扎克斯望着天上的月色，重重地叹了口气。  
真是自作孽不可活啊，早知道就不做什么『分房睡』的决定——导致他出任务前素了三天，然后现在又远在五台，要再过三天才能回去……这还是和蒂法在一起之后第一次分开这么长的时间……

虽然这几天他们都有进行短暂的通话，但只有声音根本不够啊……  
他想念她笑起来时弯弯眯起的酒红色双眼，也想念她做的饭，想念她睡前轻声细语的说话声，还有她指尖的触碰，柔软曼妙的身体……

对于她，他总是不可抑制地索取——他也知道这有点不节制，但他也是到了最近才惊觉自己在那方面的『高需求』，开过荤之后食髓知味，每天都想拉着蒂法在床上颠鸾倒凤，而且神罗对他的人体改造似乎顺便增长了他那方面的能力——不是他自夸，论尺寸、长度、硬度、持久度，相信没有多少男人可以跟他相提并论。

至于蒂法，应该是有长期健身的关系，虽然嘴上总嚷嚷着吃不消，但每次都还是能配合他到最后……他承认他有些狡猾，仗着蒂法缺乏亲热的经验，站在主导的位置，完全依自己的喜好和习惯，将对方翻来覆去的折腾；每次听到她慌得倒抽凉气，还是乖乖配合的模样，就觉得无比得意满足……当然，蒂法应该也是挺享受的，表情可骗不了人……

嗯，她是义正言辞地说了『一个星期之后』才能碰她，但他知道这女人就是嘴硬心软，又最无法抵抗他的撒娇，每次软磨硬泡几下就会半推半就……啊啊，不行了，他回去之后一定要这样那样、再这样那样……

“难得听到你叹气呢。”

酝酿了半天的热血被一把性冷淡风的语气浇得心透凉……

“曾。”  
披着黑色长发的男人走到他身旁。这次的任务和星球的新能源有关，塔克斯也被神罗派出监察了。  
“怎么？和洛克哈特的事情还没解决？”——居然还一剑穿心！这男人的直觉怎么总是这么敏锐啊？  
扎克斯搔搔头：“这……过了这个星期，她应该气消了，没事啦。”

曾点点头。两人在夜色中沉默了一阵。  
他们正在五台的山区上，往下可看到五台城暖红的点点星光。

“一直没有机会说……” 曾吸了一口气：“你说了要帮你照顾艾莉丝的……抱歉。”  
“喂喂，你这话……” 扎克斯猛地回头，表情夸张：“说得好像艾莉丝不在了一样，注意你的用词啊。”  
“我不是这个意思……”  
“我知道的，曾。” 扎克斯语气一转，露出淡淡的微笑：“这件事，我很早之前就已经想通了……再说，你没有做错什么，不需要道歉啊。”  
“…………”  
他拍着他的肩：“我被泡在魔咣的那四年，你很好地兑现了你的承诺吧？谢啦！”

看着扎克斯爽朗的笑容，确定对方真的释然了，曾也忍不住露出淡淡笑容：“也是神罗的命令之一，不用太感激我。”  
“切，别扭的家伙。”

“洛克哈特她……” 听到对方提及自己在乎的人，扎克斯竖起了耳朵。“没想到你会选择她呢……”  
扎克斯闻言，再一次大笑：“哈哈哈……你太看得起我了，我还有资格『选择』吗？那种情况下的我，有女人会看上我就该谢天谢地啦！” 想到当初失去一切、一无所有的自己……  
“没有这么糟糕吧？” 曾向来都认为这小子很受女性欢迎。  
“蒂法很好，她真的很好。” 想到心上人，扎克斯的眼神不由自主地柔和了。“为了让她选择我，我还耍了一些手段呢。”  
“什么……”  
“嘘……是秘·密。”

我不想知道——！  
看着对方得意狡猾的表情，曾在心里疯狂尖叫。

望着曾快步离去的背影，扎克斯笑着摇了摇头；然后望着恢复静谧的夜色，又忍不住叹了口气——

啊啊，好想念蒂法的胸部啊……

\---------------------

被无比想念的蒂法的胸部正被主人压着，因为遮掩它们的布料过于轻飘飘，近乎毫无作用。

蒂法望着镜中的自己，满面潮红，羞耻得蹲下来将脸埋进膝盖内，差点尖叫出声——  
这是……这是睡衣吗？这根本只是一片粉红色的薄纱吧！？

『我们去上城区购物吧！给扎克斯一个回家的惊喜！』

听到艾莉丝这么说的时候，蒂法真的是以为去购买一些比较稀有的食材，以准备一道丰盛的晚餐之类的……结果，当她出现在飘散着粉红泡泡的内衣专卖店时，羞得差点夺门而出——  
倒不是她看着女性内衣裤会害羞，而是知晓进来这家店背后的意义……

“啊！这件非常适合蒂法哦！” 艾莉丝拿起一件大V领的蕾丝上衣，放在蒂法身前比划。  
“等、等一下，艾莉丝！我不觉得我需要……”  
艾莉丝却没理会她的窘迫，兀自在店内选购得好乐：“只要是女人，都会需要一件漂亮的睡衣吧？自己穿得开心舒服，还能勾引臭男人，何乐而不为？”  
“臭……男人……？” 蒂法不敢相信艾莉丝说的话。  
艾莉丝只是歪了歪头：“嗯……男人都是贱骨头，女人不耍点心机可不行呢……不过别担心，只要一点点就好了。”  
——请问这个眨着无辜大眼的女孩是她认识的艾莉丝吗？感觉都要看到恶魔的尾巴了！

“啊，这件好！扎克斯喜欢粉色的！”

-  
-  
-  
蒂法将脸埋在手臂内，情绪已开始低靡。

也许艾莉丝在那一刻也没察觉地脱口而出，却不经意展露她清楚扎克斯的喜好这件事情。

——有很长一段时间，艾莉丝都是穿着粉色长裙的……蒂法想起他们一起战斗的那段时间。  
大战之后，艾莉丝更换了常服，不是白裙就是黄裙，被问到的时候，她只是嘿嘿笑着说：“我本来就比较喜欢白色和黄色！”

蒂法不认为艾莉丝不再喜欢粉色，只是做了和过去切割的决定。

她讨厌……为这件事耿耿于怀的自己。  
她也讨厌……做不了穿着粉色裙子的女孩的自己。

其实她在十三岁以前都还是穿着淡色蕾丝裙的少女的，直到她决定变强，被师傅一句“穿着高跟凉鞋的女孩怎么学扎马步？妳还是回去弹钢琴吧！” 而一夜之间丢光了所有的蕾丝裙；而那场大火之后，她更是忘记了身为女生的娇媚……  
这样的一双手……  
她低头望着自己长满茧又粗糙的手……这不是扎克斯会喜欢的女孩子的手吧？  
……为什么要为了这样的事伤心呢？真是……

“笨蛋……”她忍不住低喃，“扎克斯……是笨蛋。”

“我是笨蛋，我是笨蛋……蒂法，为什么哭？”

一双有力的手臂从后将她拥入温暖的怀抱，叫她吓得忘了眨眼，泪珠噙在眼睫。

……他、他回来了？不是还有两天吗！怎么已经回来了？

她还在惊愕，对方的唇已经贴上她的眼皮，亲吻她的泪痕。

“是谁欺负妳，蒂法？不要哭……”

听到『不要哭』，似乎越触碰她内心的脆弱，而且说话的还是她日思夜想的那个男人，她忍不住哽咽一声，用力抱了上去，深深吸着他身上的味道。

是扎克斯……扎克斯……

扎克斯更加不知所措。他日以继夜地赶着任务，又风尘仆仆地往边缘城跑，就为了早点见到她，却没想到入眼的是蹲在地上，环成一团哭泣的女孩——那瞬间，他觉得自己的心脏似乎被无形的指印狠狠挤压……

他只能像以往一样，不断亲吻她，嘴里说了什么胡话都记不清，只记得女孩最后都被他逗笑了——那一刻，他松了一口气。

然后她露出一贯的温柔微笑，对他说：“欢迎回来，扎克斯。”  
他也放松地一笑：“我回来了……噫！”

话到一半被噎住了，他这才注意到怀里的女人的穿着……那露骨大胆的粉色布料，根本无法掩盖她胸前的宏伟，甚至粉色的两点都若隐若现……

蒂法察觉到他的视线，脸蹭地一红，还来不及伸手遮挡就发现——

“啊！扎克斯！鼻血！流鼻血了！”

\------------------

太丢脸了。

前·一级特种兵·扎克斯·菲尔感到生无可恋。

两人正在第七天堂的吧台旁，扎克斯一手用短毛巾按着鼻子，一手将冰袋敷在颈侧，而蒂法早已套上一件连帽长袖外套，拉链拉到最上方，从厨房后面拿出了一个杯子。

“喝这个吧，帮助消暑的……啊！” 她走到他身旁时，手腕突然被一把拉过，直接坐在对方的大腿上。扎克斯流利地将杯子接过，仰头一口喝尽，然后重重放在吧台上。

蒂法面对面坐在他大腿上，姿势过于暧昧，不禁有些局促不安地望着扎克斯。那双微微上佻的蓝眼，似乎泛着暗涌……

“蒂法……” 扎克斯缓缓地道：“在我不在的时候都穿成那样吗……？”  
“诶？！”  
——被『穿成那样』的评语袭击，想到宽松外套底下的薄纱睡裙，蒂法不禁满面通红。

“不、不是的！那是前两天才买的，不是故意在扎克斯不在的时候……！”  
“那为什么我不可以看？” 扎克斯对着她被遮得严严实实的模样，眼神充满了委屈。  
“不是……也不是不可以……”

蒂法已经头脑一片混乱。会买这件睡裙是在艾莉丝的推波助澜下，也多少是为了扎克斯……但在毫无准备的情况下被撞见，她不知该如何解释。  
——她却不知道，扎克斯为了尽早回到第七天堂，如何专注又卖命地完成任务，一路上格外亢奋地斩妖除魔，曾都要被他的积极感动了。

当然扎克斯也不会清楚蒂法的纠结，他只是愈加委屈地：“我要看……” 才说着，一只手已经摸到外套的拉链处，就等着『一声令下』似的……  
蒂法的指尖蜷缩了下，红着脸，轻轻地点了点头。  
然后，她就像是某种蚌类一样，被迅速利落地剥了壳，露出内里一片粉嫩……

外套一滑落，蒂法便直觉想伸手遮掩；而扎克斯像有先见之明似的，用力抓着她的手臂，叫她动弹不得。

扎克斯望得脸颊发红，双眼发直，似乎还轻轻喘着气……  
对于他这样的反应，蒂法多少了解他的状况，她略微慌张地道：“那个……扎克斯，我们回房间吧……”  
“…………” 回应她的依旧是脸颊发红，双眼发直。

糟糕，已经听不进去了。

被推倒在柜台的时候，蒂法也有了一定的觉悟，但她尚存一丝的理智推拒着他：“不要……不要在这里……”  
但扎克斯只是一昧狂热地在她胸前亲吻，更恶劣的是他是隔着软薄的真丝不断舔吻，留下了左右大量的湿痕，却不做实际接触。  
直到亲到让她无力反抗，他将她翻过来靠在柜台。只有两条细细的肩带的短裙，露出她一片光洁纤细的后背——扎克斯心底浮现某种浓重的失落感，他狠狠地咬了上去……

“啊啊……！”

无视蒂法的尖叫，扎克斯在她背上一口又一口地啃咬，直到烙下一大片的齿痕和红痕……然后他撑起身体，看到『宏伟』的杰作后，才满意似的呼了一口热气。

底下的蒂法隐隐发抖，扎克斯低下身，安慰似的舔了舔她后颈的咬痕，一只手已往她身下伸去……

当一只手指蘸着湿润长驱直入，蒂法“嗯……“地一声挣扎起来：“不要……马琳他们……”  
然后扎克斯另一边修长的手指伸进她的嘴，缓缓搅动着她的口腔和舌头，似乎在安抚被捕捉的猎物：“嘘……妳先让我在这里缓一缓，我没办法忍了，蒂法……乖……”  
“嗯嗯……”

蒂法上下都被手指翻搅着，渐渐挣扎得力不从心，靠在吧台被男人从后方进入了。

两人都发出一声舒服的叹气。

扎克斯只解开了裤裆，身上的皮带和配件叮叮当当地响着。  
像是饿了好几天，他全力地律动着，耗不了多久时间，伴随着用力地顶入，他死死压着她，将积累了一星期的量全数射进她体内。

他总算将手指从唾液泛滥的口中抽出，蒂法像被从勾上放下的鱼般重重松了一口气。  
但扎克斯还未抽出，而是不断地在她后背摩挲亲吻着，分身很快地再次抬头……

“扎克斯……我们去楼上吧……回房间好吗？” 蒂法气喘吁吁地道。在这个开放的空间，熟悉的工作环境……她真的缺乏安全感，加上担心孩子随时下楼的可能性，更是让她如惊弓之鸟般敏感不已。

“好。”  
扎克斯倒是爽快答应，也没将自己拔出，将蒂法翻过身，粗硬的性器在她体内磨了一圈，引起她阵阵颤抖，然后他健壮有力的双臂将她托了起来，靠在怀里边走边抽插着……

本来以为可以送一口气，蒂法觉得自己快疯了——努力地抓着对方的肩膀，狠狠抽气，以舒缓对方带来的刺激，特别是在一上一上的楼梯间时更是差点晕厥过去。

男人将她轻轻放到床上，重重地顶撞了几下后，深呼吸着、握着她的腰将自己抽出来。  
他亲了亲她的脸：“我去洗个澡，回来继续。”  
他还没忘记自己奔波了一天，满身尘埃汗迹。为了继续和美人在床上厮磨，他忍着从她体内抽离，然后迅速往浴室跑。

匆匆洗了一个战斗澡，扎克斯在床上找到将棉被将自己掩得实实的、蜷成一团的女人。  
这女人一向脸皮薄，扎克斯也没想太多，将她翻过来，舒展她蜷缩的四肢。

窗外的月光洒落，她酒红色的大眼闪着盈盈微光。  
“蒂法，妳好美……”他抚上她的脸，忍不住叹道，然后低头吻住她，一只大手也迫不及待伸进裙子内，袭上她的胸……

“等、等一下，扎克斯……” 蒂法突地用力抓住他的手。“我有话要说……”  
“妳可以边做边说，我不介意……” 手被压着没法动，没关系，他还有嘴和舌头。  
“不是这样！”

面对蒂法激烈的挣扎，扎克斯总算察觉她并非欲迎还拒的意思。他停止了动作，怔愣地瞪着她，等待她的发言。

“我……我想说……”  
蒂法酝酿许久，总算小声地开了口：“扎克斯……真的很喜欢粉色呢。”  
“……咦？” 完全是始料未及，扎克斯愣了一下。

蒂法低了低头：“我……不是扎克斯会喜欢的，穿着粉色裙子的女生，会选这件裙子……是有了比较的心态，希望自己也是适合这个颜色的……看到扎克斯这么高兴的模样，怎么说……很开心但也有点心情复杂……希望扎克斯以后喜欢什么类型的女生，都可以直接告诉我……也许做不到，但我…我会努力尝试，希望你……希望你……”

……不要后悔选择我。

未完成的句子，蒂法说不出口，只能放在心里。

身上的扎克斯仿佛定格般地瞪了她好半晌，然后像是泄了气般瘫倒在她胸前——

“扎克斯……？” 蒂法紧张地查看压在她身上的男人。

“吓了我一跳，我还以为……” 扎克斯抬起头，一脸委屈：“……蒂法想要分手。”  
“分手？我、我吗？”  
“妳突然这么认真，真是吓死我了……”

然后，他凑上前狠狠地吻上她，带着泄愤的意思。

待两人从缠绵的吻中分开，都双颊发红、嘴唇红肿……扎克斯捧着她的脸，认真地直视她：“……抱歉，一直都没有说清楚，我仗着蒂法对我的好为所欲为，觉得自己怎么做都会被原谅的吧？在贡加加也是，擅自做了那样的事，却什么都没有说清楚……”

蒂法有些呼吸困难，怔怔地看着扎克斯。

“在我回来之后，是妳不断地帮助我，照顾我，包容我，如果没有你的话，我什么都不是。”  
“我发誓，和蒂法在一起，是因为对象是妳，和别人无关，因为是蒂法，才想和妳做这样的事。妳就是我喜欢的女生，不需要成为任何人。”  
为了验证他的『誓言』似的，他说完之后，在她的额头轻轻一吻……

“……我也发誓……”

缓缓地，对方也将手抚上他的脸，双眸渐渐湿润。

“是因为扎克斯，我才能够走出来……扎克斯就像是太阳一样，照耀着身边的每一个人，谢谢你，一直以来的照顾和包容……是我太孩子气了，老是为了无谓的事情烦恼……唔。”

未说完的话被胶着在唇边，扎克斯吻了几下之后，松开她：“烦恼吧，继续为我的事情烦恼，不然我以为蒂法是被我逼的，没有别人才选择我……”  
“你……你在说什么傻话？”

接下来，就不是言语能够表达的行动了。两人小别多日，刚刚的第一发只能算是快餐，加上互诉衷情之后，男人简直是性欲高涨，压着蒂法做了大半夜还未见兴致消减……

他又在她胸前啃咬时，蒂法心想着：完了，前后肌肤一定没有一处可看了……她哽咽着：“够了……我不行了……要被你咬坏了……”

身上男人却置若罔闻，喘着气，一双蓝眼隐隐闪着妖异的光芒——好可怕，好像要被吃掉……蒂法忍不住在心底发抖。

“做我的母狗吧，蒂法……”

“……你、你在说什么？”  
蒂法瞪大了眼，不敢相信自己的耳朵。

扎克斯注意到，当他说出这句话，身下的女人体内强烈的吸缩——似乎被鼓励到似的，他的嘴更是肆无忌惮：“蒂法……做我的母狗，为我生小狗吧……啊哈……”  
“不要、不要乱说！啊啊……！” 这样的骚话太超过了！蒂法忍不住双手捂脸，最好生出另外两只手捂耳朵。

“答应我，蒂法……” 扎克斯边喘着边律动。  
“什、什么……？”  
“妳只能让我上，只做我一个人的母狗，帮我生很多小狗……”  
“……”  
“回答呢？” 对方催促着，加快加深了力度。  
“啊啊……不要这么快，扎克斯……呜呜……”  
“答应我什么？” 对方不依不饶着，似乎只要她不回答，他就准备跟她耗下去了。

蒂法张了张嘴，有点委屈地哽咽了下。做了刚才那样的誓言之后，她还想要别的选择吗？只是这样的话实在是……  
几经挣扎，她妥协地一闭眼，轻轻开口：“只……只做扎克斯的母狗……帮你生…生小狗……” 说完最后一个字，蒂法羞耻得从脸颊到脚趾都红透了。

扎克斯欣喜若狂，边撞击着边不断用力亲吻她：“妳真好……蒂法，妳真好……”

为了回报她的『好』，扎克斯已决定『以身相许』，动作愈发卖力。

虽然每次都感到疲累，但却是第一次，蒂法再也无法坚持下去，双眼一翻昏睡过去……至于男人有没有继续在她身上肆虐，又闹了多久，已不得而知。

但从头到尾，她身上的粉色睡衣都没被扯掉，半脱不脱地挂在身上……

\---------------------

后来，扎克斯还在为着前不久的那一晚神魂颠倒，而在出任务当儿开小差时——

“扎克斯！我刚刚报告的任务要点有在听吗？”  
“啊，抱歉抱歉，可以再说一次吗？”  
“真是的……！你在发什么呆啊？我再说一次……”

就在对方喋喋不休地嚷着时，扎克斯内心『啊』地叫了一声：

居然忘记拍照了。

虽然那件粉色睡裙在他努力控制下没被撕成碎片，却也是被拉得到处脱了线，又沾上许多不明液体……也无法再穿了。

下次……让蒂法穿性感内衣吧……

疯狂脑补中，脆弱的鼻黏膜差点再次失守……

“扎克斯·菲尔！到底有没有在听？！”

【NOTE】  
一只没有啃咬癖的狗狗是不正常的！（手动狗头

才发现，要写两人的H是很难的……ZT就是充满温情的一对，完全不像写Reti时信手拈来、行云流水……  
话说写到雷诺的时候，有种微妙的感觉……感觉大家都是“表兄弟” （爆！）

其实我每写一个新的男主，都觉得他更好。  
但下一个是有SM癖好的大总裁……除了有钱，应该没什么其他优点了吧（被神罗士兵拖走


End file.
